San Valentín agridulce
by Contessa-4869
Summary: ¿Quién ha dicho que Nio no puede celebrar un día como este? Mi pequeño regalo de San Valentín a todos los fans de la serie 3


Hi minna-san

Hace mucho que no publicaba ningún fic, pero hoy es un día especial. Así que espero que os guste este one-shot de San Valentín. Os lo dedico a todos los que leéis mis fics ^^

**San Valentín agridulce**

-Feliz San Valentín, Chitaru-san.

La pequeña Hitsugi, le robó un tierno beso a su amada Chitaru que no sabía reaccionar. Le daban mucha vergüenza estas muestras de afecto en público. No fue capaz de contestar, solo se sonrojó hasta más no poder.

Una caja de pockys cayó violentamente sobre una de las mesas de la última fila.

-No te confundas- se defendió una muy sonrojada Isuke-. Es solo por obligación.

-Gracias, Isuke-sama – le contestó feliz Haruki-. Si quieres podemos jugar a los pockys después- le dijo, traviesa.

-I…idiota.

En el otro extremo de la clase, la tímida Mahiru miraba por la ventana quién sabe qué. De improviso, algo la asustó. Era una bolsita con galletas de formas desconocidas. La tímida chica levantó la vista y vio a una sonriente Sumireko que le rogaba con la mirada que las probara y le diera su opinión.

-Feliz San Valentín, Banba-san.

-Mu…muchas gracias.

Pero volvamos al mundo real, lejos del ambiente romántico y empalagoso que crean doce de los miembros de la clase negra. Exacto, doce. Y, ¿dónde está la decimotercera alumna?

Como cualquier persona haría, Hashiri Nio, no tenía ganas de soportar a sus amorosas compañeras así que decidió saltarse las clases ese San Valentín. Tampoco es que fuera muy importante asistir a las clases. Total, todo era una farsa para matar a Haru, no pasaba nada si no quería ir a clase.

Y ese día en particular no iba a pasarlo ni loca en esa clase. Lo último que quería era soportar a todas esas parejitas dándose chocolate, robándose besos y recordándole que ella estaba sola.

No. No iba a dejar que la deprimieran. Iba a disfrutar sola de ese día como si no hubiera un mañana. No le importaba si era San Valentín o no, no iba a dejar que esos inventos consumistas pudieran con ella.

Fue a la cafetería y pidió uno de sus queridos panes de melón. Se lo comió con muchas ganas y pidió diez más para pasar el día. Caminó por toda la escuela mientras comía pero no lograba encontrar nada que la distrajera.

Cansada de estar aburrida, Nio decidió volver a su habitación para ducharse e intentar relajarse un poco.

Cuando abrió la puerta y entró encontró algo en la mesa del salón. Se acercó curiosa y vio una pequeña cajita roja con un lacito. Del lacito colgaba una nota que ponía: Para Nio-san.

No hizo falta nada más Nio ya sabía de quién era esa caja y lo que seguramente contenía. Con su típica sonrisa traviesa, abrió la caja y se encontró unos bombones que le recordaban a los que Sumireko le había dado a Mahiru por la mañana. Sin una forma concreta, con algunos grumos, con partes algo quemadas…

"Sigue siendo una negada para la cocina" pensó Nio mientras cogía uno de los intentos de bombón y se lo comió. Un sabor amargo la invadió por completo. Pensaba que, aunque la forma no fuera muy atractiva, por lo menos sabrían bien. Pero no. Estaba realmente asqueroso.

A pesar del terrible sabor, Nio se lo comió. No iba a hacerle el feo de tirar algo que tanto le había costado hacer, a pesar de sus pésimas habilidades en la cocina.

Después de quitarse ese sabor amargo de la boca, decidió salir y darse otra vuelta. Pero esta vez tenía un objetivo concreto: el último piso del edificio principal. Dando saltitos llegó al ascensor y subió al último piso mientras cantaba.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su objetivo, entró sin siquiera llamar a la puerta. Se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido a una silla que miraba a las grandes pantallas que estaban en la pared. Cuando ya había llegado a la silla, susurró con voz felina:

-Sigue siendo una inútil en la cocina, directora.

La mujer sentada en la silla se giró, sonriendo. Nadie es perfecto y Meichi Yuri no era una excepción. Una mujer con tantas obligaciones como ella, nunca había tenido tiempo para aprender cosas cotidianas como hacer la comida. Por eso, por mucho que lo intentara, aún le quedaba mucho por aprender para hacer cosas más o menos comestibles. Pero a Nio no le importaba, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer de conejillo de indias para su directora.

-Por lo menos esta vez puedes mantenerte en pie- le contestó con burla Yuri.

Nio le contestó con una risita y se acercó más a la mujer. Yuri extendió la mano para acariciar la suave mejilla de su pequeña Nio. Esta simplemente sonrió y se sentó en el regazo de la directora.

-¿Ese era mi regalo de San Valentín?- preguntó la chica traviesa.

-Claro que no.

Yuri le contestó con un tierno beso al que Nio no tardó en corresponder. Sin darles tiempo a salir del despacho de Yuri, la pasión se apoderó de ellas dos. Los dos cuerpos se sincronizaban y se fundían como si fueran uno solo.

Entregadas a la pasión y al amor correspondido, las dos amantes disfrutaron como nunca de ese San Valentín que había empezado tan mal para la pequeña Nio.

Tal vez, para el resto del mundo, Nio siempre estaba sola. Lo que nadie sabía es que ella ya había entregado su corazón a alguien muy especial, la directora de sus sueños. Con la que pasó un día de San Valentín que nada tenía que envidiar al que estarían pasando el resto de sus compañeras.

El día perfecto para Hashiri Nio, aunque aún seguía notando el desagradable sabor de los bombones de su queridísima Yuri

Os ha gustado? Espero que sí ^^. La verdad es que últimamente solo escribo cosas de akuma no riddle porque he visto que son los fics que más le gustan a la gente y eso me motiva mucho. Muchas gracias a todos y espero ansiosa sus reviwes

Bye bye nya :3


End file.
